


Rupert Hentzau Pays A Call

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Zenda Novels - Anthony Hope
Genre: Drabble, Other, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madame de Mauban is not at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rupert Hentzau Pays A Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadameHardy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameHardy/gifts).



'Madame de Mauban is not at home.'

I hadn't expected her to be, so this pronouncement did not inconvenience me in the slightest. I'd merely been complying with convention. Abandoning it, I climbed up the creeper and in at her boudoir window.

She was reading.

I coughed. It was only polite. 'So you're at home after all.'

She looked up. She spoke one word. 'Out.'

The pistol spoke louder. Her aim wasn't bad, but I'd seen it coming.

'I'll call tomorrow,' I said, from below the sill. 'I trust that will be more convenient.'

I took the shot for consent.


End file.
